1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock-absorbing device that can be applied to various fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional safety helmet 1 includes an outer protective layer 11, an inner protective layer 12, a hollow intermediate layer 13 formed between the inner and outer protective layers 12, 11, and a plurality of buffering strips 14 filled in the intermediate layer 13. The buffering strips 14 are generally made of foam or Styrofoam, and are fixed within the intermediate layer 13 through an adhesive. Air is then introduced into the intermediate layer 13, so that through the buffering strips 14 and the air in the intermediate layer 13, the safety helmet 1 can absorb shocks generated upon impact with external forces. However, when the safety helmet 1 is subjected to an excessive external impact, the buffering strips 14 offer minimal protection due to the fact that they are made of foam or Styrofoam. In addition, the air introduced into the intermediate layer 13 may leak therefrom. Thus, after the outer protective layer 11 receives an external impact, the impact force is easily transmitted to the inner protective layer 12 of the safety helmet 1, so that the user's head, particularly portions thereof that are in contact with the inner protective layer 12, is likely to be jarred or injured. Further, since the inner protective layer 12 is usually made of fabric material, when the user perspires, e.g., as a result of intense exercise, the user's sweat easily permeates into the buffering strips 14 through the inner protective layer 12, so that the safety helmet 1 produces a peculiar odor that is difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,962 discloses a shock-absorbing device having a plurality of deformable shock-absorbing upper and lower halves of hemispherical cup-shape which are formed by indenting an elastomeric sheet or plate via a molding process so that the upper and lower halves are interconnected. U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,062 discloses similar deformable shock-absorbing upper and lower halves which, however, are filled with shock-absorbing fillers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,330,165 and 4,002,315 disclose a plurality of spaced-apart deformable longitudinal projections formed by molding an elastomeric sheet or plate so that the projections are interconnected.